If Only
by xAura.Wolfx
Summary: Kagome overhears she's gonna be replaced. She attempts to leave with Shippou, running into a certain demon lord before she can leave the feudal era behind. She finds herself staying. To find out why, click this story and read! Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But the story idea is mine and mine alone… despite the fact that it probably isn't the first time a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfic started off this way.

AW: I love this pairing. I think Inuyasha is an idiot and deserves to be with Kikyou. While Kagome should be with Sesshoumaru. You can argue with me otherwise but that's my opinion. Then again, if you're reading this fanfic, you're probably an S&K supporter so thumbs up to you!

Enjoy!

The Truth 

The gang was settled in a small clearing which happened to be where they were camping for the night. It was quiet aside from snores ( both soft and loud ) and the dying crackle of their campfire. Miroku was seated up against a tree, Sango laying not far from him in a sleeping bag, Kirara curled up beside her head. Kagome and Shippou lay across the camp from them, Shippou snuggled against Kagome in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha, who was perched in a tree looking over the five of them, was still awake and seemed to be waiting for something. His head snapped up at a familiar scent and, with a brief glance at the group ( lingering a bit longer in Kagome and Shippou 's direction ) before bounding off in the direction of the scent.

His exit must have been a bit noisy, because Shippou stirred and sat up slowly, rubbing his half-lidded eyes tiredly. That woke Kagome and she propped herself up on one elbow, struggling to open her own heavy eye lids.

"What's wrong, Shippou?" she looked around, with both her eyes and what little spiritual sense she had, to see if there might be any danger near by.

The fox kit turned to her, "I thought I heard something…" he replied tiredly.

Kagome, by that time, noticed what the problem might've been.

"Inuyasha's not here." she sat up, much more alert than she was a moment ago.

Shippou also seemed to be more awake, though his alert expression was soon replaced by nervousness.

"He probably just took a walk cause he couldn't sleep or something…" the boy tried not to fidget but it was hard for him when he knew the truth and was partially lying to the one he treated as his adopted parent.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him slightly, easily able to tell that he was lying to her.

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"Umm… Well… I-" he couldn't finish his sentence and stopped, nodding his head once and leaving it to hang in shame of both lying to her and knowing what Inuyasha was doing.

From his response, Kagome knew exactly what was going on. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, "He's with _her_, isn't he?"

Shippou remained silent and Kagome stood slowly, causing him to look up in surprise, "What are you gonna do?"

"I have to see it for myself. If he really has chosen her over me, I want to know for sure so that I what I want to do right now isn't a mistake."

Shippou's expression held question before he followed Kagome into the forest. It took them a bit of wandering before Shippou's nose twitched greatly in disgust with the scent of the undead priestess that was near by. They got close enough to hear what both of them were saying and they were almost caught by the gasp of shock Kagome barely hid with her hand over her mouth.

"Tomorrow I'll tell everyone that you're joining us. I don't care what anyone says. You're definitely better to have in the group than Kagome. She can barely take care of herself, unlike you."

Tears slowly welled up in her eyes before she ran back to camp. Shippou was torn between yelling at Inuyasha for being an idiot and comforting Kagome. He decided the latter was more important and ran to catch up with her.

"Kagome…" he whimpered, her sorrow causing tears to build up in his eyes.

"It's okay Shippou… I should have expected this… I saw the signs…" she looked down at him. "This isn't the first time I woke to find him missing…"

Shippou was surprised by that.

"Y-you knew too?"

"…yeah. I tried to go on like I didn't know but this… this is the last straw."

They were walking as they were talking, albeit a languid pace, and ended up at the campsite where their three friends were still sleeping and unawares. Kagome slid back into the sleeping bag, Shippou jumping in and hugging himself to her.

"I-I think I'm gonna leave, Shippou…" she whispered absently, gazing at the still dying fire with a far away look in her eyes.

That caused him to whimper softly, hugging onto her tighter, "But I don't want you to go!" he exclaimed softly, burying his face in her chest, wetting her clothing with his tears.

She held him comfortingly with a smile, her eyes still filled with tears of her own as she looked down at him. "You can come with me, if you want. I wouldn't want you to stay here without my protection from… from that brute." her smile widened slightly at his happy expression.

His smile lessoned a bit as he turned to glance at Miroku, Sango and Kirara.

"But what about them?"

Kagome looked up at them too, and her expression was sad once more.

"They'll be fine. I know they won't be happy about it either but… they wouldn't be comfortable in my time." she let her gaze fall back on Shippou. "You would be able to fit in better. You're still a child and would be able to learn everything."

Shippou looked up at her and nodded, "I guess so…"

She patted him on the head and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Let's just go back to sleep. Don't worry about it too much. We can save that for when we break the news to them tomorrow…" she bit her lip slightly in worry, contradicting her words before waiting on Shippou to fall asleep, shutting her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep not long after. 

AW: So, what do you think? Review please ~ I enjoy constructive criticism. It'll help get you guys a better story out of me cause I take them to heart. Also, give me an idea of what you want in the next chapter and I'll definitely try to incorporate some of the ideas I think will fit. I already have a rough idea for the next chapter but fleshing it out with some extra scenes wouldn't hurt.

P.S.: Yes, Sesshoumaru does appear in the next chapter and I hope I portray him close enough to how Rumiko Takahashi would.


	2. Reasoning

Reasoning

Everyone was shocked at Kagome's announcement, even Inuyasha, who had been planning to add to their group. He never intended for it to mean that Kagome would be leaving. Not that he thought she knew anything of his plan, he was just baffled as to how things turned out this way.

Sango had tears in her eyes and Kirara mewed sadly, jumping onto the teenage girl who's eyes were glistening with the threat of tears as well, and nuzzled the girl's neck in a way that she hoped she might stay.

"But why, Kagome? Why do you want to leave us?"

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango in comfort, his own expression sorrowful as much as it was confused.

"Yes, why are you leaving us, Kagome?" he glanced at Inuyasha. "Did someone do or say something to make you want to leave?"

Shippou was tempted to yell out Inuyasha's crime, but he remained silent so that Kagome could do all the talking. They'd agreed that he wouldn't say anything unless he was spoken too. This was, after all, mostly going to be for Kagome anyway. With Shippou standing next to her the way he was, they all knew he would be joining her.

"You'll find out why I'm leaving soon… I'm sure she'll be here any moment." she looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

Not long after her statement, Shippou's nose twitched in disgust and he clung to Kagome while Inuyasha looked somewhat nervous despite how easily he said those hurtful words last night.

Sango and Miroku were confused until she stepped quietly into their camp. The two narrowed their eyes at her accusingly, moving closer to Kagome's side while Kirara raised her hackles, hissing at the undead priestess.

"So it's _your_ fault." the sadness and fury in Sango were at such great odds with each other that she could only whisper the words in scorn.

Miroku turned his attention to Inuyasha, his accusing glare somehow much more fierce.

"I think you have some explaining to do, my friend." he tried to be calm about it but he almost spat out the words 'my friend' with the loathing he felt.

Kikyou was the one to speak, however.

"He felt that my reincarnate wasn't suited for this job and asked me to join you." her voice was devoid of emotion but her expression couldn't help but hold a bit of curiosity as to what was going on.

Kagome responded to her curious look.

"I'm leaving."

That shocked Kikyou, only to have her expression replaced by a rather smug look. "I guess you agree with him and would rather stay out of my way? Very smart choice, girl. I doubt it would be good for him to be bothered with protecting us both." She knew that she admitted the fact that Inuyasha was just as smitten with her reincarnate as much as her but that didn't matter now. Especially since she knew that he had chosen her over Kagome. "Not that I'll need much protecting." she added in, letting a hand slide down the length of one of her Soul Collectors.

Inuyasha finally gathered up the courage to say something, standing next to Kikyou, about to open his mother before Kagome spoke up first.

The sight of the two standing like that caused her to be both angry and… heartbroken. She tried not to show the latter and instead held the dead stare of the other woman with a glare.

"I hope you two are happy with one another," she briefly let her glare lock onto Inuyasha's still confused amber eyes before boring back into Kikyou's brown. "… and I _do_ agree with both of you, which is why I'm leaving." she clenched her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white, still reluctant to actually act on her words.

"I never wanted you to leave!" Inuyasha finally exploded, but found himself unable to go to her to stop her. "I don't care if I have to protect both of you! You can't leave!" his eyes pleaded as well but he was beginning to see all his words were useless.

"This is what you wanted, Inuyasha. I'm only making the journey easier. Because… you know this won't end well with the both of us in the same group." she admitted with a sad smile. "I try not to hate her but the fact is - I do. And I know she hates me too. So why not make it easier?" she picked up and shouldered her backpack which was all set for her to go back home. "Besides, I wasn't born in this time and I haven't been home in a while. It's time I go back."

Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly, "You can't leave!" he repeated, hearing her say those words causing him to practically jump to her - but Sango and Miroku blocked his path.

"… I, unfortunately, agree with Kagome." Miroku spoke for both him and Sango, tightening his arm around the teary-eyed woman whose glare hadn't changed since Kikyou's arrival and his own expression was far from the calm he felt. "You don't deserve to have her stay and we shouldn't restrain her here when she wants to leave." he shook his head. "You brought his upon yourself, Inuyasha, and despite how much I don't want to travel with Kikyou, she will be able to aid us in our quest to collect the shards and destroy Naraku."

Kagome was surprised but smiled at her friends, Miroku's speech causing the dam to break and the tears ran freely down her cheeks as she closed the short distance between the two and wrapped her arms tightly around them. "I wouldn't leave if I could," she whispered to them. "But thank you for understanding."

She pulled back from them. She met Miroku's gaze first, and nodded before shifting her eyes to Sango, who still had tears falling. Kirara jumped from Kagome to Sango, knowing she needed comfort more than Kagome right now.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…" she stepped away from Miroku and threw her arms around the younger girl. Kagome hugged her back. "It's not your fault, Sango. Don't apologize." she gently pulled the older girl back and gave a teary-eyed smile. "It'll all be alright. This might not be forever. I just need to leave right now, okay?"

Sango reluctantly let Kagome go as well, nodding before the whole group watched her walk away with Shippou in tow.

Inuyasha tried to follow her but Kikyou got to him first. "You won't be able to change her mind, Inuyasha. Just leave her be."

He was so torn but he also knew she was right. That didn't mean he was going to forget about trying. He would go when none of them were around and try to convince her somehow. It was probably selfish of him, but he want both Kikyou and Kagome there with him.

Kagome practically ran towards the well after she was out of sight ( and probably sound ) of the whole group. Shippou kept pace with her easily, not questioning her or saying anything at all. He knew she would need time before she would be okay to talk. It didn't take a mind reader to know what she was thinking or feeling right now.

Unexpectedly, a familiar tall demon clad in white stopped Kagome and Shippou in their tracks. He was alone, without his entourage, but Kagome figured they were somewhere near by.

"… Sesshoumaru? What… what do you want? Why are you here?" Kagome asked as Shippou stood behind her, eyeing the older demon warily and with obvious fear.

"I was going to request your assistance but it seems like you're in a crisis of your own." his normally cold stare held a bit of curiosity in them.

Kagome, instead of letting her situation continue to sadden her, was caught up in her own curiosity.

"What could you possibly need from me?"

His answer was simple.

"That half breed, Naraku, has tested me for the last time. I require your shard-seeking abilities to find the nuisance and do away with him."

Kagome gasped in surprised before she blinked at the unbelievable request.

"You don't think you can defeat him on your own, do you?" though she regretted those words as he glared at her and growled.

"I won't let him get away with harming those in my care."

That caused her to look concerned, "Don't tell me…"

He looked in a set direction, "That was another reason I had for coming to you." he seemed to hesitate once more. "Rin has been wounded by him."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Get me to her!" she exclaimed, dashing off on her own already.

Instead of reprimanding her for telling him what to do, he shook his head and easily caught her, waiting a brief moment for her kit to jump on his shoulder, before he moved quickly to where Rin lay, a nasty slash from her right shoulder to her left hip. The kimono pretty much in tatters.

Kagome practically pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way and was immediately at the girl's side with tears in her eyes. Shippou followed.

"Rin…" she shut her eyes tightly, brushing the tears away before turning to Shippou. "You know hat to do. Get them quick."

The kit nodded and rummaged through Kagome's backpack, grabbing a bowl and two towels, tossing one to Kagome before he was off in a flash.

Sesshoumaru stood back, unsure of what he should do, though letting none of his uncertainty show. His face remained passive as ever. He did glance in the direction the kit was going and not far off he heard a river. He nodded minutely, understanding what was going on. He could have done that himself but he instead had been in a hurry to find Kagome since he knew she could heal her.

_She'd probably do a better job than I, since I have only ever tended to my wounds by way of my demon energy._

He thought as he watched Kagome place the towel on the young girl's wound. Luckily, it was a shallow cut but it's length made it look frightening. There wasn't much blood but what had bled out was also enough to cause concern, especially considering the fact that the girl was so very young.

Shippou was back near the end of his thoughts and Kagome immediately began her work. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up, Shippou grabbing the bandages in her backpack and handing them to her. She then, finally, used her healing powers on the girl. Considering the wrap would do most of the work, she only needed to soothe the girl's pain. She was sure Rin had blacked out from the pain, if anything else.

After she finished, Rin stirred slightly and Kagome released a breath of relief. "You're okay…"

Rin blinked, surprised to see Kagome. "What are you doing here? Did you and Shippou come to play?" she tried to get up but winced at the almost healed wound which would still pain her for a bit longer. She looked down at her bandaged body and remembered the attack. She understood what happened and smiled up at Kagome. "You healed me, thank you!"

Kagome shook her head, smiling back at her, "You don't have to thank me." she then realized the girl's clothes were ruined and looked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Does she have anymore kimono like that?"

The once silent demon lord nodded, "Ah-Un carries her clothes but my servant let the creature roam and is currently looking for him."

Kagome turned back to Rin before she went to get some clothes from her back pack. It was merely a big T-shirt but it would do for now. It was big enough to be a dress on the girl and all she needed was something to cover her up.

After getting Rin dressed, Kagome tidied up her bag and stood up. "I'd love to stay, but Shippou and I have to leave now."

Rin clung to Kagome's leg. "But Rin would like you to stay." she looked up with pleading eyes. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I, too, require your presence in our group, and I will not sink so low as to ask for my half-brother's help."

His words caused her to wince slightly, remembering again why she wanted to leave. Some thought in her mind caused her to reconsider.

_Well, I do want to get rid of Naraku… the people of this time are going to suffer if he continues to do what he wants…_

She sighed softly after a long silence and Shippou knew that look, smiling. It's not that he hadn't wanted to go to her time but he knew she might have regretted leaving when she did.

"…fine, I'll stay. But I'd like to avoid you-know-who, if possible."

"Easily done. Now let's get moving before said annoyance pops up soon." he said before turning and walking opposite of her old group's location.

Kagome looked down at the two smiling children and couldn't help the corners' of her mouth turning up.

"Well, you heard him kids. Let's get going." she readjusted her backpack before following after him.

AW: And there it is. Read and review, yes? I know I didn't wait long for you guys to give me suggestions but I wanted to get this one out. Thanks for those of you who are going to be following this story. And the two reviews are very much appreciated. I'll try to get a chapter up a day but that might be hard on the weekends. Just know I'll be trying my best.


End file.
